In the past, thin layers, sheets, and films of natural latex rubber have been widely used for a variety of different products, ranging from decorative articles, protective devices, and many different kinds of medical devices. Such thin rubber articles are often made in seamless form by dipping or otherwise coating a shaped mold into a liquid latex solution and curing the resulting shaped rubber article.
A large proportion of such manufactured articles are often defective and unusable for their intended purposes, due to the formation of small openings, eg pin holes, in the rubber film, as well as thin spots, or weakened areas in the thin rubber layer. Such small openings become enlarged during elastic stretching of the article, and sometimes burst; as does the thin film in the thin spots or weakened areas as the rubber article is stretched.
As a result, such manufacturing imperfections result in undesirably large rejection rates of the resulting products, that in some instances exceed more than 10% of the yield. Particularly in the medical product uses, such imperfections render the articles unsuitable, permitting contaminated body fluids to leak through the small openings in the rubber layer and resulting in the possibility of transmitting infection to persons in contact with the rubber articles.